I'll Show You
by ScarletteDarkness
Summary: What happened before Blaine transfered to Dalton and met Kurt? What happened before Jesse met Rachel? What would happen if it was all connected? These are the answers. BLESSE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my second fan fic, I really hope you enjoy the first chapter. I'm into unusual pairings usually with either Santana Lopez or Blaine Anderson. If you have time please read my other fanfic "The Only Exception" which is Blaintana. Also this fanfic very well may go to M rating later on so if you can't handle tough stuff then please don't read. There is a little bit of credit that has to go to another Blesse fanfic for an idea that will be revealed later. THANK YOU!**

**Review!**

"Blaine sweetie, how would you like a playmate?" Blaine's mother Tessa called out to him, her dark hair, medium skin and blue eyes looking stressed under the florescent lighting of her law firm office building.

Blaine Anderson was four years old when he met Jesse . Jesse's dad, Roger, and Tessa Anderson were for lack of a better word, close. So one day when they were having their usual 4 o'clock "appointment", Roger decided to bring Jesse over to entertain Blaine. Jesse was six at the time and already thought he was god's gift to the world so he thought it very stupid that he had to play with a four year old.

After all, Jesse was starting kindergarten that year and his girlfriend Natalie wouldn't like it if he suddenly decided to hang out with a preschooler.

"Hi!" Blaine chirped merrily, holding out his hand to Jesse. Jesse furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"I don't hold hands." He crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at Blaine's immaturity.

"No silly! It's a handshake. My dad says that you always shake hands with someone when meeting them, it's politically correct." Now Blaine didn't know what that meant but he loved his father more than anything else in the world. Jesse placed his hand in Blaine's and they shook.

"So, what's there to do here?" Jesse raised a perfect eyebrow at Blaine.

"Well I was going to watch The Little Mermaid and sing." Blaine replied happily, showing Jesse his brand new computer. Jesse grinned happily.

"That's my favorite movie!" He exclaimed, sitting next to Blaine on the ground.

That was the moment they became best friends.

Elementary school passed with days of play and days where they would get angry and beg their parents to go home. The days were filled with sleepovers and late night talks about girls (for Jesse) and singing (for them both).

It wasn't until sixth grade that Blaine realized he was gay. And it wasn't until eighth that he realized he was in love with Jesse.

But it wasn't until 9th grade when things got awkward.

Blaine had come out over facebook in the summer, of course Jesse had already known since the day that Blaine figured it out. He was there when Blaine told his parents and supported Blaine when his father blew up at him. Blaine had cried into Jesse's arms for hours until he fell asleep, exhausted and Jesse held him.

On the first day of school, the second Blaine walked in the front doors he was shoved brutally into a locker and then called a 'fag'. When Jesse caught wind of this, the kid that shoved Blaine ended up in a hospital and Jesse ended up with a one hour detention, the perks of being in Vocal Adrenaline.

Jesse encouraged Blaine to try out. He said that there were three openly gay kids in Vocal Adrenaline and that the club would protect him. Of course, Jesse didn't really believe that Blaine would make it in since Blaine rarely sung for Jesse anymore.

Shelby and Jesse sat at a desk in the auditorium waiting for the kids who were auditioning to come in.

"Blaine Anderson!" Shelby called and Jesse's heart rate picked up, he was nervous for his dear friend.

Blaine walked onto the stage, sweating bullets already from nervousness.

It didn't get any better as the audition went on.

Jesse could barely hear Blaine singing, and what he could hear wasn't anything special. Blaine just looked awkward. Sweating, with zits, glasses, and braces. It was silly how ridiculous he looked. When the auditions were all done, Blaine didn't make it.

Jesse tried to rush to his car but he wasn't quick enough. The short, freshman best friend of his caught up quickly.

"Jess! Wait!" Blaine yelled and caught Jesse's hand. "Why didn't I make it?" He whispered, tears in his eyes.

"You weren't good enough, B." Jesse yanked his hand back, afraid someone would see him with the gay vocal-adrenaline reject. Sure, it was okay for them to be friends when Blaine might've made it in but without the protection of Vocal Adrenaline, anyone who talked to Blaine was screwed. Blaine looked crushed.

"What do you mean, Jesse?" He asked, tears spilling down his adolescent face.

"I mean you sucked, Blaine. You were clearly nervous and no where NEAR as good as me or Natalie." Jesse was still dating his girlfriend from kindergarten and Blaine and Natalie had become good friends. "And you're gay, Blaine. Which made your chances slim-to-none." He rolled his eyes, his heart breaking from the fact he had to say these words, but a group of onlookers had gathered and he had to keep up his rep.

"Jesse, how could you say these things? We're best friends!" Blaine bit his lip, looking into Jesse's cold eyes.

"How could I ever be best friends with a fag like you?" Jesse's heart ripped in half and it took all his strength not to grab Blaine and hug him and tell him he wasn't being truthful, that Blaine's friendship was the most important thing to him. But that would have to wait until they were alone. But then he realized there wouldn't be a later when Blaine's eyes turned angry and cold.

"Someday I'll show you Jesse ! I'll show you and all of your stupid choir friends." Blaine screamed and ran out of the school and all the way home.

The next morning Blaine was no where to be found. Word got around that he had transferred to Dalton Academy.

A year passed and Jesse caught wind of who their competition for Regionals was…the Dalton Academy Warblers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys I'm really happy to see some of you following but if you want me to have the inspiration you've got to write some reviews!**

**Thank you so much!**

Blaine winced as his phone started blaring "Raise Your Glass" loudly. He picked it up, rubbing his eyes. It was 6 AM on a Saturday morning. Who the hell could be calling him at that hour? He checked the Caller ID. _Jesse?_ His thoughts hissed. It had been a year, but some scars couldn't be healed. He would never forget that day.

"How could _I ever be best friends with a fag like you?"_ This worst memory of his life replayed in his mind with each ring of his phone. He scrambled for it and picked it up.

"Hello?" Blaine hissed into the phone, his words coming out more angrily than he had originally wanted.

"Blaine? It's Jesse ." Jesse winced at the hostility he could hear from Blaine and knew that Blaine had seen who was calling.

"What do you want?" Blaine closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to be in the green room and Regional in four hours.

"I just wanted to…know how things were going at your new school?" Jesse wanted to ask right away if Blaine was in the Warblers. In his gut, Jesse knew that Blaine would be. He was really good, just not the right person for a soulless group like Vocal Adrenaline.

"No. You wanted to know if I'm competing against you today. Which I am. So save the psyche out insults for later, Jesse." He hung up the phone and closed his eyes, drifting back into a sleep filled with nightmares of Jesse.

Meanwhile, Jesse, was wide awake. He had Vocal Adrenaline practice from now until the green room in four hours.

"Jesse! Get in your place." Shelby shouted at him and they launched into their first number.

By the time they finished, they were all sweating and tired so they drank a few red bulls and filed onto the bus to Regional. Everyone else was happily chattering about how they would win and Natalie tried to engage Jesse in conversation.

"J, what should we do to celebrate our win tonight?" Natalie smiled, tickling him. He batted her away with a glare.

"Nothing. I have something to do after Regional." He snapped and turned away to look out the window.

When they pulled up to the building they spotted the Dalton Academy Warblers and some group called Aural Intensity. The Warblers were all in matching blazers and jackets and surprisingly enough to Jesse, were all guys.

"J, look it's your fag! He must be having fun in a school of all boys!" A couple kids teased and Jesse shot them the coldest glare he could muster before hopping off the bus. When he got off he didn't actually see Blaine in the tangle of kids but before he could look any further, they all got ushered into their own green room.

Vocal Adrenaline was the first to go on the list so they got in places almost immediately.

Blaine took a seat in the audience just as the number began. The song was one of his favorites, what would usually be a sad and soft song that brought someone to tears was turned into a fast cheery bit by the world's most robotic show choir.

Natalie and Jesse launched into 'Need You Now' and Jesse tried to find Blaine's face in the crowd, to show him how sorry he was. If he could do it all over again, he would've done anything to stick up for Blaine.

Blaine sat there in disgust, such a beautiful song turned into a horrific joke by Vocal Adrenaline. He shook his head and as the song ended, got up with the Warblers and went to go find places.

Jesse still couldn't find Blaine's face in the Warbler crowd, probably because he was looking for the awkward ninth grade face of his best friend rather than the stunning one of his ex-best friend. Vocal Adrenaline sat in their seats and the lights flickered on, showing the Warblers in a clump in the center of the stage.

Out of the clump emerged none other that Blaine Anderson who found Jesse's face immediately, singing the beautiful ballad straight to him.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone_

Jesse's eyes filled with tears, realizing that this must've been exactly how Blaine felt. This song was Blaine's way of showing Jesse that the last words he said to him on that day a year ago, he meant. Blaine's voice was beautiful and filled with raw emotion and soul. The second he opened his mouth, Jesse knew they had lost.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much _

_that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me, me, me_

When the song ended, Blaine's face glimmered with tears and the audience sat stunned for a minute before erupting with roaring applause. The Warblers thanked the audience and then went backstage before everyone was filed on to accept trophies.

"And runner up for this years Regional Show Choir Competition is…Vocal Adrenaline!" The judge smiled, expecting the robots to be ecstatic.

Vocal Adrenaline let out a collective gasp, except Jesse of course who knew this would happen. "We lost!" A couple kids screeched in anger before Jesse walked up and gracefully accepted the silver trophy.

"And the winners of this years Regional are...The Dalton Academy Warblers!" The judge grinned and the Warblers cheered and pulled each other into hugs. Blaine smiled, taking the huge trophy into his hands and comforting the lead of Aural Intensity. Everyone was brought backstage again and Blaine felt a hand on his wrist, he spun around.

"Jesse." His gleeful expression dropped into one of anger.

"Blaine, you were amazing. You showed me….showed all of us that you are amazing." Jesse let go of his wrist and looked into his eyes, dry tears still on both of their faces.

"Yeah, well thank you. Vocal Adrenaline was…" Blaine searched for the right word.

"Robotic? Soulless? Disgusting?" Jesse suggested with a shrug.

"I was going to say energetic." Blaine's lips pulled into a half-smile. Jesse laughed and a bittersweet moment passed between the two of them.

"Blaine, I'm so, so sorry about the things I said. If there were any way to take them back I swear to you I would. I was a terrible friend and I'm sorry. I'd really like to sit down and talk sometime. Can we?" Jesse pleaded, his eyes soft and desperate.

"Okay, Jesse. Is now good for you?" Blaine asked, handing off the trophy to Jeff and looking at Jesse.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Unless I get reviews this may very well be my last chapter of this story, so if you want me to continue you best take the three seconds that it takes you write "Very cool, please continue!" or "wow this story sucks". Also the rating is changing to M.**

"I'm sorry." Jesse said across the table at a small café they stopped at after agreeing that neither one of their homes was a good place to go.

"You said that already." Blaine took a sip of his medium drip and crossed his legs, looking at Jesse.

"You were incredible, Blaine. I never knew you had that in you." He placed his hand on top of Blaine's who snatched his away quickly, narrowing his eyes at Jesse.

"Look I don't need your praise Jesse. I don't idolize you anymore. That ended when you refused to be brave and stick up for the only person who has every understood and cared about you. I get it now. Get that I couldn't be in Vocal Adrenaline because I put my emotions into my music. When I sang at Regional, I wasn't singing because it entertains people or because I wanted praise, it was because I needed to get that out of me." Blaine swallowed, looking at the table, his voice bitter and full of a years worth of resentment.

"It was for me. Wasn't it? The song." Jesse bit his lip, hoping the answer was no but knowing that it wasn't.

"Yes. I'll admit I knew you were going to be there and I chose that song. I know you like Evanescence and I knew it would hurt you. I can admit that I was trying to hurt you." Blaine looked at Jesse finally, "I didn't expect that it would hurt me too." He whispered so quietly that Jesse almost didn't hear.

"Well you succeeded. It hurt a lot. You are-" Jesse reconsidered his words, "-were my best friend. I still care about you a lot Blaine." He said softly, admiring how much change he saw in Blaine but hurting because he knew he caused it.

"You know I was in love with you." Blaine burst before he could stop himself and they flushed red. "That's why it killed me…because I knew I didn't have a chance with you but at least I could pretend you liked me a little." He said.

"I knew. Sometimes I even felt like…like I could've loved you too. That's what scared me so much Blaine, why I couldn't stand up with you. Because I didn't want to become you. You're strong so you could take the bullying but I couldn't. I'm weak." Jesse put his face in his hands. Blaine looked at him, curious.

"So you're what? Bi?" His mouth pulled up into a smile.

"I don't know. I've never tried being attracted to guys before. The only person who ever made me want to reach out and touch them was you." Jesse confessed, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Your still with Natalie?" Blaine asked, his eyebrow flickering upwards.

"Yeah. I don't want to be. People just kind of expect it." He shook his head clear, that wasn't what they were supposed to be talking about. He didn't even know why his feelings had come out of his mouth like that. "Look Blaine, I'd really like another chance if you'll give me one." He pleaded, his fingertips brushing Blaine's as he reached for his own coffee. Blaine didn't pull back this time.

"I'll give you another chance Jesse," Blaine sighed slowly and Jesse's heart swelled with happiness. "but if you do anything that makes me believe you're going to hurt me again then that's it. If that happens, don't call me, don't text me, don't talk to me. It's done." He stood up and Jesse followed suit.

"Thank you B." He wasn't sure what to do so he held out his hand.

"Really? A handshake Jess?" Blaine laughed and reached forward, pulling Jesse into a hug that was awkward at first but then became warm and soft. Jesse's stomach fluttered at the sound of his old nickname.

"I missed you B." He stated and hugged Blaine back tightly.

"I missed you too Jess." Blaine whispered, enjoying the moment before they both pulled apart. "Can we go to your house or do you have something to do?" He asked.

Jesse did in fact have something to do, Vocal Adrenaline meeting and practice for next years Sectional but he could push it away for Blaine. He shook his head, "Sounds perfect." He smiled and they walked outside, getting in Jesse's car that Shelby had driven to the competition but she had taken the bus back to console her students and yell at them for not winning.

Jesse started the car and pulled out onto the road, driving towards home.

"So when did you realize you were in love with me?" Blaine asked and Jesse practically choked on the sip of coffee he was taking.

"Um…probably sophomore year. That one time when we were at my house watching Aladdin for the millionth time and you said something like 'You know, I don't need a whole new world because my world is perfect with you here.' And you had your head on my lap and you looked up at me with this perfectly serious expression. I thought it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen." He chuckled and smiled over at Blaine.

"You fell in love with an awkward eighth grader who made up corny lines?" Blaine laughed and turned on music softly in the background.

"Pretty much. What about you?" Jesse asked, smiling brightly as they pulled into the driveway of his mansion.

"Sixth grade, you were sleeping over. It was the day I came out to you and I was crying. I remember you hugged me and just said that it didn't matter, that any guy would be lucky to have me. I remember thinking that the only guy I wanted to have me was you." Blaine blushed and looked at Jesse who unbuckled and turned to look at him.

"Is that still true? Do you still want me?" He asked, his eyes intense with desire.

"I don't know Jesse, you really hurt me…" Blaine's eyes looked the same only with a hint of hesitation.

"Do you want me Blaine?" Jesse asked again, ignoring his hesitance and scooting towards him.

"Yes." Blaine whispered, his voice dripping with longing. Jesse moved forward and pushed his lips against Blaine's with sudden heat. Blaine grabbed Jesse and pulled him on top of him. Jesse kissed Blaine's neck, biting it and leaving a mark before pulling off Blaine's blazer, shirt and tie and sucking on his chest. "Fuck Jesse…" Blaine moaned, tilting his head back.

"Blaine, can I take you in my mouth?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I hate to wear out my creative juices so much in one night since I've already written a new chapter for The Only Exception and one for this but the reviews I just got were so sweet that I decided to give you guys one more before bed. **

**Also I want to ask you if you think the M rating is okay? I mean after I write this it will be too late because there is going to be some serious action in this chapter but I'd like to know your opinions. **

"Are you sure…your….ready for this?" Blaine panted, looking at Jesse as he knelt on the floor of the car in front of Blaine.

"I'm sure I want you…so badly." Jesse bit his lip and unbuckled Blaine's pants and seatbelt before pulling them and his boxers down. Blaine was already hard for his former best-friend.

"Then yes." Blaine whispered. This wasn't the first time he'd done this. He was a virgin in a big way but definitely not in this way. But he knew Jesse was so he tried not to make any noise as Jesse put his hand around Blaine's shaft first and then his mouth around his head.

Suddenly Blaine wasn't so sure that he could keep silent. "Oh yes, Jesse!" He groaned and Jesse felt himself get hard too.

Jesse worked his mouth on Blaine and Blaine bucked his hips slightly, gagging Jesse for a second before trying to calm himself. "Right there….yes! Fuckk Jesse!" He gripped the seat and grunted as Jesse pulled him further in, cupping him as he bobbed his head up and down.

"I'm going to cum!" Blaine gasped and climaxed slowly, Jesse swallowed and ran his tongue over Blaine before wiping his mouth and pulling Blaine's clothes back on for him.

Blaine looked at Jesse in wonder, "Are you sure you've never done that before?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Who said I've never done that before?" He winked and kissed Blaine on the lips, letting Blaine taste himself.

"I'm thinking that I probably shouldn't go into your house smelling like sex." Blaine blushed and opened the door, standing up. Jesse got out to, closing the door behind him.

"It's okay. My parents aren't even home. But if you don't want to come over then I can drive you home?" He wrapped an arm around his best friend's waist.

"I think I'll let your car air out for a bit." Blaine winked and walked with Jesse into the house.

They walked upstairs to Jesse's room and Jesse tossed Blaine some cologne to mask the scent along with a fresh pair of clothes.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take a very cold shower." Jesse winked and Blaine flushed.

"I'm sorry…I promise I'll pay you back." He smiled at Jesse before Jesse went into the shower.

Blaine looked around Jesse's navy blue room and smiled slowly, it looked the same as he remembered it. He pulled off his shirt, pants and underwear and put on the clothes Jesse gave him. The pants were a little too big so Blaine rolled them up but the shirt was just ridiculous so he threw it to the side, deciding to go shirtless. He looked over to the corner of Jesse's room and noticed a collage of pictures. Drawing closer, he realized it was them.

Them together at the park when Blaine was 6, the day that Jesse fell off the monkey bars and broke his arm so Blaine just had to have a fake cast to match him. Them on Jesse's tenth birthday, the first time that Jesse called Blaine his best friend. Them on the day Blaine graduated Elementary school, talking about what it would be like to be in middle school together for a year. Them together on Blaine's first day before everything went all wrong. So many memories of them all cut and pasted to form one word.

Courage.

Blaine guessed that Jesse really had changed, that he was ready to stick up for Blaine when he needed it. But he wondered about what just happened. What did it mean? Were they friends with benefits? Did Jesse still love him? Were they a couple? The door opened and Blaine turned towards Jesse.

Jesse let out a gasp at Blaine shirtless. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Blaine was lean but he was in no way skinny. He had defined muscles and a gorgeous alignment of his chest.

"You're starting to drool Jess." Blaine smiled, he was used to the beauty of Jesse shirtless but he guessed he just had a better memory than Jesse. Jesse closed his gaping mouth, dropping his towel and putting on clothing but not before he noticed Blaine blush bright red at the sight of him naked.

"I see that you noticed my pictures." Jesse said at the same time Blaine said "So what are we?" And they looked at each other, daring the other to answer first. Finally Blaine spoke up.

"It's beautiful. And really touching, Jess." He smiled.

"Thank you. And I'd say that we're Blaine and Jesse. Same as we've always been."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much to my one reviewer for being wonderful and staying with me through the chapters. You're awesome!**

**As for the rest of you six following the story. REVIEW!**

"What do you _mean we're Blaine and Jesse?_" Blaine growled, not believing that Jesse was already backing out on him again. He didn't understand. It wasn't like Jesse just wanted sex, he hadn't even asked for anything in return. Did he just want to break his heart?

"I mean I need some time to figure things out, Blaine. That was my first time being with a guy and really caring. That was my first time caring, period." Jesse grabbed Blaine's wrists and pulled him close against his chest. "I love you Blaine Everett Anderson and I won't ever let you go again. I also won't let you drive an hour in the dark back to Dalton. So since it's a Friday, call your parents and tell them you won't be coming home for the weekend." Blaine started to protest but Jesse stopped with a slow kiss.

"Okay, Jess." He whispered and they had a tender forehead to forehead moment before Blaine pulled out his phone and called his parents. He couldn't believe that only that morning Jesse had woken him up with a call at 6AM and he hadn't wanted to take it. Now he would talk for hours with Jesse if he could. And he realized…he could.

"Hello?" Tessa Anderson picked up in a hushed and hurried tone.

"Mom? It's Blaine. I'm staying at a friends house for the weekend so you won't be seeing me." Blaine bit his lip, hoping she wouldn't protest.

"That's fine sweetie, have fun. We'll miss you." She smiled to herself, glad Blaine was reaching out to his friends outside of Dalton.

"I'll miss you too. I love you mom." He paused, waiting for her to say it back. He heard and grunt in the background and a giggle from his mom which was weird since he knew his dad was working.

"Love you too Blainey. Oh, but wait, what friend are you staying with? Do I know their parents?" She asked, only mild concern in her voice because she was obviously focused on whoever was in the background.

"Jesse . Okay bye mom see you next weekend!" Blaine replied, hoping that his mom was so distracted she wouldn't catch the name.

"Now you wait a second Blaine Anderson!" Now he had her full attention and he could hear a groan of some male voice disappointed in the background. "What happened?" She asked.

"We met up at Regional. Which the Warblers won by the way….and we started talking. Decided to give him a second chance." Blaine pleaded she wouldn't push it any further. He glanced at Jesse who was raising his eyebrows.

"I trust your judgment sweetie but be careful. Those 's are tricky little devils." She said and there was a chuckle in the background. "Congradulations sweetie and I love you, good night." The line went dead as his mother hung up. Blaine hung up his phone and sat down on the bed next to Jesse.

"I want to break up with Natalie." Jesse said. Blaine's eyes widened, Jesse was really serious about them becoming a couple.

"Are you sure? You know if you're with me you're going to be teased just like me?" He placed a hand over Jesse's.

"I know. I don't care as long as I'm with you. But Blaine I want to do it now, so why don't you take a shower and I'll invite her over." Jesse smiled, remembering that Blaine took extremely long showers, taking time to sing a medley of Disney songs.

"I love you." Blaine whispered and kissed Jesse before walking towards the shower.

Jesse let out a breath and picked up his phone, calling Natalie and telling her to come over as quickly as she could. She got there a few minutes later and Jesse brought her up to his room to talk.

"I want to break up with you Natalie." He said softly, looking in her eyes. She slapped him square across the face.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, J." She glared at him and sat on his bed, ready for angry make up sex.

"No. I'm not going to fuck you. I'm not going to forgive you. I want to break up with you and I'll tell you why. " He paced in front of her.

"One; we've been together since kindergarten and I'm so utterly bored of you I can't even stand it. We fight, we fight, we fight, we fuck. We don't' make love. We just fuck each other." His gray blue eyes met her ice blue.

"Two; I've met someone. And they are everything I want. Sweet, compassionate, kind, funny, talented, and gorgeous. They make me see the good in myself, make me a better person and give me the courage to stand up for what I believe in." He smiled, a dreamy look in his eyes as he spoke of Blaine. He was absolutely smitten, head over heels in love with that beautiful hazel-eyed boy.

"Three; you're a bitch, you're homophobic, you're rude, you're a bully, and must of all you're a untalented, soulless, robot." He glared at her, "I guess that's actually reasons three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine but regardless." He grabbed her wrist. "We're done." He pulled her down the stairs. "Through." He opened the door and pulled her through. "Over." He closed the door in her face.

Natalie let out a scream of anger. She wasn't upset for their relationship. She was upset for her reputation. She looked up into the window of the bathroom and saw none other than Blaine Anderson. She smiled and snickered, oh how Jesse would pay.

Little did she know, Jesse was too far gone to care. He opened the door to the bathroom and stripped off his clothes, climbing in the shower with Blaine to his surprise.

"Jesse!" Blaine jumped, startled into breaking off of his rendition of 'Belle' but he smiled despite the sudden guest in his shower. "Wanted to see me naked, didn't you?" He winked and wrapped his arm around Jesse's neck. Jesse pulled Blaine against his chest and they took a long leisurely shower (don't worry they'll be shower sex later but there's an idea I needed to do that couldn't be done in the shower), washing each other off and loving every minute. Since Jesse's parents weren't home they just dried off and walked naked over to Jesse's room, they only managed to get pants on before Jesse tackled Blaine, pushing him on the bed and kissing him hard. His hand went down to Blaine zipper but Blaine caught his hand.

"Before I repay you. I want to play a game." Blaine whispered against Jesse's neck as he kissed it, biting down and leaving his mark. Jesse moaned and closed his eyes.

"I like games." He managed to croak out of his mouth.

"Good. We kiss." Blaine bit Jesse's collar, Jesse moaned that he liked this game already. "We can grind, hump, whatever. But the first person to use their hands or mouth or foot for any reason, loses. Winner gets to do WHATEVER, they want to the other person." He moaned as Jesse tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair.

"Deal." Jesse always liked a challenge, now he was getting one. He brought his lips to Blaine's with a gasp and started moving his hips against him.

Blaine wasn't having any of it. He ground against Jesse twice as hard, feeling both of them getting extremely aroused, they both let out simultaneous moans of pleasure.

Jesse dove his tongue into Blaine mouth and rubbed his hard-on against Blaine's inner thigh, Blaine got really turned on by that and bit Jesse's tongue roughly which for some reason made Jesse moan in delight.

"You like it rough, don't you Jess?" Blaine forced Jesse down on the bed, straddling him on top and grinding their hips roughly together so much in hurt.

"Fuck Blaine! I need you." Jesse caved in and unzipped Blaine's pants.

"Oh no, no, no. I get to do what I want to you now and you have to do what I say. Now tell me what you want Jess." Blaine pulled at Jesse's hair.

"Fuck me! Please give me a good fucking!" Jesse moaned at the roughness he didn't know Blaine had in him.

"Call me master. I never knew you were so cock hungry Jess." Blaine waited for a reply while pulling off Jesse's pants. "Answer me, Jess." He yanked Jesse's hair.

"I'm a cock hungry slut, master." He groaned and got on all fours after Blaine commanded him.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, concern flashing in his eyes before the lustful look in Jesse' s snapped him into the mood again.

"Yes, master." Jesse gripped the sheets. Blaine rubbed lupe on Jesse's tight hole and then more on his dick before pushing slowly into Jesse. Jesse let out a cry of pain and pleasure.

"Now what do you want, slut?" Blaine asked, taking Jesse's hips between his hands.

"I want you to fuck me hard! Please fuck me master, please." Jesse begged and Blaine moved in a steady rhythm, trying to go slow at first so it wouldn't hurt Jesse too much.

"Harder! Fuck I want to feel you deep inside Blaine Anderson! Faster!" Jesse pleaded and Blaine moaned loudly, feeling Jesse tighten around him.

"Fuck your so tight Jess!" He went faster and harder as Jesse wished and remembered his promise to please Jesse. He kept fucking Jesse but leaned forward, his stomach against Jesse's sweating back and grabbed Jesse's hard arousal in his hand. He pumped his hand fast and Jesse screamed out in pleasure.

"FUCK oh fuck Blaine! Yes! Yes!" He screamed and orgasmed as Blaine came in his asshole.

"Oh fuck Jesse!" He groaned, flipping Jesse over and shoving all of his arousal into his mouth.

"Oh god Blaine, your mouth is so good!" Finally Jesse came in Blaine's mouth who swallowed before they both kissed and collapsed on the bed, exausted.

"I love you Blaine Anderson." Jesse whispered and pulled the covers over them.

"I love you Jesse ." Blaine cuddled against Jesse's chest.

They both fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, my grandpa is going to pass away this weekend so my family has been setting up his memorial. I really hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and here goes this one. Just a warning, you're going to REALLY hate Natalie.**

**Review!**

When Jesse woke up the next morning it was Sunday, he opened his eyes and saw Blaine sleeping peacefully, a slight smile to the younger boy's face.

Jesse got up, careful not to wake him and plucked a rose out of the bouquet on his nightstand, scribbling a note and place it, plus the rose on his pillow next to Blaine.

Then he hopped in the shower.

When Blaine woke up we reached out his fingertips, hoping to find Jesse but instead finding a rose and a note. A lump formed in his throat and panic shot through him. _Last night was magical for me…was it not good for Jesse? Was it just sex? Does he not want to be with me?_ He clutched the note close and read it quickly, a breath of relief flooding through him.

_**My Dear Blaine,**_

_**Take a deep breath, B, I'm not leaving you. I meant what I said last night, I love you. I'm in the shower, you can come join me if you want. **_

_**Love you,**_

_**Jess**_

Blaine swallowed, he remembered how courageous he had been last night with Jesse and how unusual it had been for him to take control. He shook his head and set down the note, he was already naked so he got up, glad for once that his friend down below always woke up when he did and walked into the bathroom, hopping in the shower with Jesse.

"Good Morning." Jesse pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed him tenderly. Blaine winced when Jesse's fingers found a sore spot on his wrist and Jesse pulled away, furrowing his eyebrows. "Blaine?" He turned over Blaine's wrists and gasped.

There were tons of jagged scars coating Blaine's wrist and one pink one that seemed recent, like from a few days ago. Blaine refused to meet Jesse's stare, drops of water that weren't from the shower dripping down from his eyes. He was crying.

"You did this to yourself." Jesse turned over Blaine's other wrist to find the same thing. Blaine nodded, his lips trembling. "Why?" He asked. "I thought it got better when you came to Dalton. No bullying policy, right?" He tilted Blaine's chin up to look at him.

"It did. B-But every n-night I'd be reminded of it. E-Every time I went h-home my d-dad would remind me how worthless I am. You weren't there to p-protect me Jesse." Blaine's heart pounded as the words flooded his brain again.

"_Just a worthless fag!"_

"_Get up boy! Don't be gay AND weak!"_

"_You disgust me!"_

"_How could I ever be best friends with a fag like you?"_

The taunts and jeers of his father, classmates from Carmel, and the one from Jesse filled his mind and his hands quivered, needing to find relief in the blade that relieved all his pain as it flowed from his wrist in sticky red blood. Jesse's hand clasped his and he pulled him tight against his chest.

"You are not worthless Blaine. You're beautiful and amazing and talented and smart and the kindest person I've ever know. Your dad is an idiot if he doesn't see that. The kids at Carmel are idiots for not seeing that. I was an idiot for not seeing that." Jesse's eyes filled with tears and he pressed his lips against Blaine's trembling ones. Blaine wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck.

"I love you so much Blaine. And I want you to be my boyfriend. Mine and only mine forever." Jesse stroked Blaine's back soothingly. "Please." He whispered, kissing Blaine's jaw.

"Y-yes." Blaine whispered back and kissed Jesse slowly, more tentative. Then a gleam formed in Blaine's eyes and he grinned, kissing down to Jesse's neck and biting, leaving a big bruise of a hickey. "Now everyone will know you're mine." He laughed and Jesse smiled at the sound of it.

"Well then we have to match, as always." He bit Blaine's neck back, nipping at it to leave a hickey on him too. They both laughed and fell into a soft kiss. The kind of kiss that builds.

"Oh Blaine." Jesse whispered, wantingly. "It's my turn to get inside you." He pressed Blaine against the wall passionately and kissed him slowly. "Can I?" He pleaded, his eyes lustful.

"Of course." Blaine's acceptance turned into a moan as Jesse pushed into him softly.

"Bend over." Jesse whispered in Blaine's ear, causing a shiver to go up Blaine's spine. Blaine did as he was told, pressing his palms to one side of the shower and bending at the waist.

Jesse gripped Blaine's hips and went slowly, going in deep and soft and making the pleasure intense for them both.

"Oh god Jesse, yes right there!" Blaine moaned, repeating Jesse's name and turning Jesse on even more.

"Dear god Blaine, you're tight." Jesse grunted and placed his hand on Blaine's arousal, pumping it just as Blaine had done to him last night.

"Ah, fuck me faster." Blaine pleaded and Jesse quickened his pace, propping his leg up to get a little more leverage. He kept going until he felt Blaine orgasm and heard it to as Blaine let out a moan as his virgin hole felt such deep pleasure. Jesse pulled out and smiled at Blaine, both of them still hard.

"You know Jesse. All my time in Dalton I've picked up a few tricks from the other boys." Blaine winked and did a handstand on the floor of the showered, his mouth perfectly in line with Jesse's cock. "I can hold this pretty long." He smiled and rested his feet against the back of the shower so they supported him while he took Jesse's hard-on into his mouth, moving just his head back and forth.

"Holy shit Blaine! Clearly your mouth is not a virgin." Jesse had never had it so good in his entire life. And he'd been with a lot of girls. Blaine chuckled. "Oh god, so fucking good." He moaned and then noticed that conveniently the handstand left Blaine's arousal right near his face too. He grabbed onto Blaine's hips, helping to hold him up while also putting his mouth around Blaine.

Both of them groaned at the same time, speeding up on each other while Jesse clutched Blaine closer, his hands on Blaine's ass.

They both went faster and faster until both grunted and both came in each others mouths, swallowing and cleaning each other off. Blaine bent halfway and wrapped his legs around Jesse's waist while still on his hands, flipping over so they were face to face and then dropping down off Jesse.

"You're flexible." Jesse winked and kissed Blaine softly as they washed each other off. Finally they both got out and into Jesse's room. Jesse tossed Blaine a pair of pants and then sighed. "I still don't have a shirt that's going to fit you." He bit his lip.

"I think you're just making up excuses to keep me shirtless." Blaine laughed before putting on Jesse's pants and sitting on his bed. Jesse got dressed fully and walked over happily to Blaine, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you." Jesse grinned, so happy to finally be able to say that to the love of his existence and his best friend.

"I love you too." Blaine chuckled, a smile lighting up hisface. Jesse took Blaine's hand and wandered downstairs to look for breakfast, forgetting that his parents would be home.

"Blaine Anderson, long time no see sweetie, come here." Blaine had always liked Jesse's mom. He walked over and hugged the white blond, blue-eyed woman.

"Hi mom." Blaine had always called Teresa his mom because he spent so much time around the house with Jesse before the incident.

"You two boys finally made up I see." Her eyes dropped to their intertwined hands, "Does that hand-holding mean I don't have to see that tramp Natalie anymore?" She asked and Blaine and Jesse laughed.

"Yes and you'll get to see a lot more of this piece of hotness too." Jesse pinched Blaine on the butt and grinned.

"Well your father isn't going to be very pleased but as long as you two are happy…I'm happy." Teresa hugged them both before Blaine's stomach growled and he blushed. "Breakfast is on the table boys." She said.

"Thanks mom!" They both called before racing to the table and diving into their breakfast of pancakes and eggs for Blaine and an array of meats for Jesse. Jesse kept one hand on Blaine's leg all while they were eating until James , Jesse's dad came in.

"Hello boys, nice to see you again Anderson." Jesse's dad smiled, tousling Blaine's hair as he found his place at the table. "Don't think I didn't see that hand Jess." He shot a look at Jesse before laughing. "So, you're gay? Or just for Blandie." James was always calling Blaine something new.

"I don't know. All I know is I love Blaine." Jesse looked down at the table, hoping his father wouldn't just flat kick him out. But to his surprise, James shrugged.

"Well of course you do. Your mom and I always knew this was coming." He smiled and reached over to hug Blaine, "Welcome to the family, son." He patted Jesse's back gently.

"Thank you .James." Blaine said politely and James shook his head.

"That'll be dad, Blanderson." He smiled.

"Okay…dad." Blaine grinned and Jesse punched him on the arm before rubbing his arm gently.

They cleaned up their plates and Blaine sighed slowly. Jesse looked at him questioningly.

"Well now we should go tell my parents. Plus I have to be back at Dalton by six tonight." He bit his lip and Jesse smiled.

"It'll be fine B." He slid an arm around Blaine, grabbing Blaine's school bag and freshly washed Dalton uniform that no doubt was of his mother's doing.

"Time to face the music." Blaine clutched Jesse's arm tightly and they walked towards Jesse's car.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well ,there are going to be two updates in one night because I forgot to publish the one I had sitting for a few days and I'm writing all my updates for mine tonight. So anywho, hope you enjoy! (This one will be short)**

**Review!**

When Blaine and Jesse arrived at Blaine's house in Lima it was almost eleven. Jesse figured they could be out by one and have three precious hours together before the two-hour drive to drove off Blaine at Dalton.

Lucky for Jesse it was only an hour between his house and Dalton.

Blaine took a deep breath and got out of the car, waiting for Jesse, who took Blaine's hand and squeezed it tightly in his own. They walked hand-in-hand to the front door and then inside.

"Mom? Dad?" Blaine called and his mom appeared from the kitchen almost immediately.

"Blaine, sweetie. Hi." She pulled him into a hug, pushing Jesse and Blaine's hands apart before pulling away from Blaine. She gave them both serious looks. "If you are both serious about each other, which I think you are, then you need to announce to Blaine's dad that you're dating. No sugar coating. No 'but we're in love'. Make it definite. Like there is no room for argument. That will be your safest bet." She sighed before hugged Jesse too. "Nice to finally see you again Jess." She looked at them both steadily.

"Thank you Tessa." Jesse kissed Tessa Anderson on the cheek. Blaine's father came down the stairs, a bright smile cast at Jesse and a stiff nod cast at Blaine.

"It's been a while ." He slapped Jesse on the back.

"Blaine and I have something to tell you, ." Jesse spoke with confidence, looking him directly in the eye and cutting straight to the point.

"Oh?" eyed them suspiciously, his eyes narrowing at Blaine.

"We've started dating. Like a serious relationship." Jesse took Blaine's hand and eyed 's reaction. His face turned red, then blue, then purple, then red again.

"YOU IDIOT! YOUR GAY RUBBED OFF ON JESSE!" swung his hand at Blaine in an effort to slap him.

Blaine surprised even himself by catching his father's hand.

"No." He replied simply, letting go of his father's wrist.

"NO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING NO! YOU WORTHLESS FAGGOT! AND YOU," He turned to Jesse, "JAMES IS GOING TO KILL YOU. DISOWN YOU." He reached out to slap Jesse thing time but again Blaine caught his wrist.

"No." He replied again. Tessa smiled at Blaine's courage to stand up for what he believed in.

It must have surprised too because he calmed down a little.

"No is not an answer, boy. You are not to see each other ever again. I don't want your disgusting, fucked up lifestyle. In fact, don't bother coming home for the weekend ever again. You stay at Dalton until further notice." His father turned and walked upstairs, happy to never see his son's face again.

Tessa stepped forward, pulling Blaine into a hug.

"Blaine, my brave, brave boy…you're an amazing young man. Don't listen to your father. You be with whoever makes you happy. But I should tell you…I'm leaving your father." She placed a hand on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine nodded, he never understood why his mother was with such a monster anyways.

"There's something else too." She said and looked at Jesse sympathetically, who didn't understand at all why she was looking at him that way.

"I've been having an affair for ten years…with James " She whispered, looking at the ground.

Blaine and Jesse both gasped and look at each other.

"Shit."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright so onwards with the story. Sorry about the big shocker with Blaine's mom. The songs are "By and By" by Brett Dennen and "Smile" by Avril Lavigne.**

**Review!**

"What about my mom?" Jesse whispered, trying not to cry as he imagined his parent's marriage falling apart. Blaine wrapped a steady arm around him.

"Your father is telling her as we speak. He's leaving her for me. I'm so sorry Jesse." She reached out to touch his arm but he yanked it away.

"Fuck you! You stupid whore, breaking up a good marriage! Fuck you!" He ran out of the house, tears in his eyes as he sat in his car, waiting for Blaine.

"Mom…not okay." Blaine shook his head and ran outside, getting in the car next to Jesse. "I'm so sorry Jess." He pulled Jesse into a hug and Jesse returned it.

"You realize this is the reason why we became friends. Because our parents were fucking." He whispered, not wanting to believe it but knowing it was true.

"No Jesse. We met because of them. We became friends because fate willed it so. We've always been soul mates." He kissed a tear that was running down Jesse's face.

"You are so sappy. You're like your own RomCom Blaine Anderson." Jesse laughed through his tears and started the car, pulling out of the driveway and towards Westerville.

"Can we sing?" Blaine asked and Jesse's eyes widened.

"A duet?" He asked as Blaine placed a hand over his.

"Yes." Blaine replied and cranked on the radio, searching to find a song that was just starting.

_listen close, as close as I am to you_

_like the bell of liberty, I'll ring a sound that's true_

_and days go by and seasons too_

_in time our love may digress with the words we can renew_

_oh, do I tell you that I_

_I love you by and by_

_I don't know if I'd survive_

_without a friend like you in my life_

_and I know words can be the worst to prevail _

_how it is I feel for you, it's hard for me to say_

_but if we keep it simple, I think it's better that way_

_tangled words tend to lead my messages astray_

_oh, do I tell you that I_

_I love you by and by_

_I don't know if I'd survive_

_without a friend like you in my life_

_this web we weave_

_holds us hand in hand_

_and if we loosen our grips_

_we may weaken these strands_

_so lets reinforce our love and let it echo through the land_

_and if we don't we may find ourselves washed up with the sand_

_oh, do i tell you that I_

_I love you by and by_

_I don't know if I'd survive_

_without a friend like you in my life_

Jesse smiled, their voices mixing perfectly at the chorus and them trading off verses. He loved how soulful Blaine's voice was and how beautiful is falsetto sounded when mixed with Jesse's tenor.

Blaine turned down the radio, recognizing a song called 'Not Alone' playing or something like that by some pouty dark-haired singer.

"Maybe you should come to Dalton. The Warblers could use you." He looked down at his hands and sighed slowly.

"It's my senior year, B, and the last semester to boot. I don't think it'd be a very good idea. I wish I could though. I love you so much. Besides you've got friends in the Warblers, right?" Jesse squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Yeah. Jeff, David, Wes and Nick. They're all really cool. Just none of them are my amazing boyfriend." Blaine smiled softly.

Jesse winced at the word 'boyfriend' but Blaine pretended like he didn't notice.

"How about another song, you sing this one for me Blaine." He said quickly, trying to avoid the topic of boyfriend again.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_you don't let it go let it go with it_

_'cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

_You said "Hey,_

_What's your name?"_

_it took one look_

_and now I'm not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_and since that day_

_you stole my heart_

_and you're the one to blame_

_Yeah_

_and that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_since every day and everything has_

_felt this right_

_and now you're turning all around_

_and suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then, oh, oh_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I will do it all over again_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

When he wrapped up the song he decided to drop the whole 'boyfriend' fight they were about to have and just enjoy what time he had with Jesse.

After more singing the two hours were up and it was time to say goodbye. They shared a passionate kiss before Jesse promised to text Blaine and Jesse drove off.

Blaine practically skipped up the stairs of Dalton into his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Omigosh I am so horrible. I'm sorry guys. I haven't updated in a while just because of this person who I'm giving WAY too much of my attention to. I promise to try to update regularly from now on!**

**Review!**

That night, Blaine's phone buzzed on his bedside table. It was a text from Jesse. Luckily Blaine had no roommate, otherwise that would've woken them up for sure.

_Our Song is the slammin' screen door, sneaking out late tapping on your window._

The sound of a pebble hitting glass came from Blaine's third story dorm window. He stood up, his black pajamas with Dalton Academy written in red up the lip sinking lower on his hips and walked to the window.

Jesse smiled up and him and nodded for Blaine to let him in the locked doors of Blaine's dorm building called Waterman.

Blaine rushed downstairs quickly, throwing on slippers and his Dalton sweatshirt before opening the door for Jesse. Jesse slipped inside quietly.

"Jesse what the hell do you think you're doing?" Blaine whispered yelled as he grabbed Jesse's arm and tugged him upstairs before anyone could see. He pulled him into his dorm and shut the door, his un-gelled hair making him self-conscious.

"I wanted to see your room. Blaine Everett Anderson in his natural habitat." Jesse curled his arms around Blaine's waist and looked around.

As per what you would expect, Blaine's room was perfectly tidy. He had a little shelf for all his shoes, a dorm curtain closet for his clothes along with a little dresser for the clothes he couldn't hang up and his bed was perfectly made, only a little dent in it from where he was laying before, reading the fourth Harry Potter, his favorite.

On the walls were hundreds upon hundreds of pieces of notebook paper filled with song ideas and lyrics plus his black fender guitar hung up perfectly. His half of the dorm was covered in his lyrics and chords.

On the other side of the room was a bed, perfectly made, a desk, and an empty closet for whoever became Blaine's roommate, if he ever got one.

"Wow. You haven't changed much B." Jesse admired his boyfriend's talent and vigor for writing. "No roommate?" He asked. Blaine laughed.

"Nah, my last one moved out. He got pissed off with the amount of people coming in and out of our room." He smiled, sliding his arms around Jesse's neck.

"People coming in and out?" Jesse raised an eyebrow, curious as to why.

"Yeah….I um…I help a lot of gay teens in this school. And in this area." He blushed, hoping Jesse wouldn't throw a fit about it. But Jesse had more than enough self-confidence to spare.

"That's sweet Blaine. You're like a mentor." He sat back on the bed, pulling Blaine onto his lap.

"Teacher fantasy Jesse, really?" Blaine whispered seductively into Jesse's ear.

"Mmm. More of a Blaine fantasy really." Jesse moved suddenly and Blaine was laying on the bed with Jesse on top, their mouths colliding in synchronization.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Blaine, I need to-" Wes was in the doorway, a solemn expression on his face until he spotted Blaine and gasped, laughter escaping his lips. "Sorry man!" He grinned.

Blaine rolled out from underneath Jesse smoothly and landed on his feet, brushing himself off and clearing his throat. "No problem Wes, can I help you?" He shot a pointed glare at his fellow Warbler. Jesse sat up.

Wes gaped when he saw who it was.

"J-Jesse ?" He stuttered, seemingly almost star struck. "Holy crap, you're amazing!" His eyes were wide.

"Thank you. The Warblers were better though." Jesse smiled modestly and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Can I help you, Wes?" Blaine repeated, annoyance in his voice. Wes blushed when he remembered why he had come in the first place.

"Um…it's kind of personal. We can talk about it later." His face was flushed, it made Blaine very curious as to what was going on. "After you're done with your make out session." He chuckled throatily.

"Alright, well we can talk after I walk Jesse back out to his car." Blaine smiled softly and pecked Jesse on the lips gently. Wes nodded in agreement and they all walked downstairs.

Jeff, David, and Nick were all sitting in the common room. Jeff winked at Blaine and make a pelvic thrust motion, nodding towards Jesse. David spotted Blaine and made the 'we need to talk later' look. Nick was busy messing up Jeff's hair to care.

Jesse chuckled when he saw Jeff's motion and kissed Blaine goodbye, "Call me tomorrow, babe." He winked and walked to his car, pulling away.

Blaine turned towards Wes, "Okay?" He raised an eyebrow. Wes looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Can we go to your room?" He whispered, his eyes looking sad and desperate for help. Blaine nodded, his eyes soft in return.

He walked upstairs to his room and held the door for Wes, who went in and sat on Blaine bed. Blaine close the door and sat in his beanbag chair.

"So what's up, Wes?" He asked, leaning back and glancing at Wes.

Wes took a deep breath, "I think I'm bisexual." He said slowly. Blaine raised both eyebrows but smiled.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, knowing the answer in the back of his mind before he heard it.

"I'm in love with David." Wes blushed, looking down at his hands.

"So you think you're bi?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow and wishing he could go over and hug his friend and tell him that David would realize he returned the feelings soon but that wasn't what Wes needed right now. He needed a friendly mentor, not a mentorly friend.

"Yes. Well…no. It's like I'm straight but something about Davy just gets me." He looked at Blaine, wishing he could have just fallen in love with Blaine…it would've been so much easier.

"He's your exception to the rule." Blaine nodded, understanding this very well. He knew his. The Latina girl from New Directions he hadn't talked to before. But of course, he loved Jesse.

"I guess. I just don't know what to do Blaine. I mean he's straight." Blaine could practically see the struggle within Wes going on.

"Have you tried talking to him about i-" Blaine started before the door burst open again and in came David.

"Blaine I-" When he saw Wes his blush lit up across his face. "Hi Wes." He said quietly, not meeting his best friend's eyes.

"Hi Davy." Wes looked directly at him. "Look I have something to say." He said and took a step towards him. David nodded to show he understood and his eyes widened, surprised by the tone Wes was using with him. "I've realized in the past few days...that I love you as more than a friend Davy. I want to date you. I want to be able to hold your hand in the hallway and kiss in between classes. I just…I love you." He swallowed back his pride, letting his feelings out.

"Thank god I'm not the only one." David pulled Wes against him, tentatively pressing a kiss to Wes's lips. Both of them relaxed into it after a minute and deepened it, tangling their fingers together.

Blaine cleared his throat and they pulled away, both blushing.

"As happy as I am for you. Please don't cum on my floor." He joked and they both blushed even redder. "Just take that to your room." He pulled them both into a hug and pushed them out of his room, collapsing into sleep on his plush bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just a reminded to all of my readers, the fic I update first is the one that gets the most reviews. Including this one, I have three that I am working on right now so get crackin'! Might I also recommend, if you haven't see 'Starship' yet then youtube it when you get a change. Darren Criss (Blaine) wrote all the original music for it and it's just fantastic. **

**Review!**

The next morning both Blaine and Jesse let out a groan as they got our of their beds, not wanting to spend the day without eat other and knowing it was going to be torture. Jesse reached for his phone.

_Any chance I could convince Mr Prep-School to skip and meet me somewhere?_

_No chance in hell, I'll see you after school Jess._

Blaine smiled, he liked to know he had that kind of effect on his gorgeous boyfriend. He showered and slid on his uniform, slicking his hair into place before walking down the stairs and outside to the science and math building.

"Bee! Wait the fuck up!" Wes called after him. Blaine waited while Wes and David caught up. They were holding hands.

"You guys are giving me a cavity." He rolled his eyes and started walking again. They were all in the same first period biology class.

"Huh?" David looked confused and Wes rolled his eyes, shoving his new boyfriend playfully.

"He means we're sweet." He explained, sticking his tongue out at Blaine who scoffed.

"Sickeningly, so." Blaine pursed his lips as he found his seat, right in the middle of the classroom. Wes sat next to him and David sat on Wes's other side.

"Oh please, tell me the first thing you did tomorrow wasn't text Jesse." David teased, taking out his notebook and doodling in it.

"Shut up." Blaine grumbled, knowing they were right. "What're you writing, David plus Wes forever?" He snatched David's notebook only to find what he was saying to be true.

He laughed and tossed it back on his friend's desk. Wes and David both blushed.

Meanwhile, Jesse had just arrived at school. The second that he got there he noticed something was up.

People were looking him directly in the eyes. Him. Jesse , the most badass kid in there.

Then he saw them.

Up on the walls, plastered there for everyone to see, were hundreds of pictures of Blaine and Jesse in a very intimate position on Jesse's bed.

That wasn't the worst part.

When Jesse ducked his head down and brushed past people to get to his locker, written across in spray paint were 'gay' and 'fag' and 'gtfo loser' and 'we don't want your kind here'.

Jesse swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his locker, taking out the books he needed and putting his backpack inside.

When he closed it, Natalie was standing there waiting. She smirked at him with a piercing blue glare.

"I'll give you one chance, J. Either you dump your little boyfriend and get back with me…or this gets a lot worse." She crossed her arms across her chest, something Jesse had once found empowering but now just sickened him.

"How could you clear this up?" His voice was frail and weak.

"I'll tell everyone I photo-shopped it as a joke on Blaine. It may take some dick-sucking to gain belief…but you must be a pro at that now, aren't you?" She slid a slender finger down Jesse's chest and he cringed away from the touch. Suddenly his pocket buzzed and he looked at it, perfect timing for a text from Blaine.

_The reason I love you is you, being you, just you. Yeah, the reason I love you is all that we've been through. And that's why I love you._

A little Avril Lavigne was all Jesse needed to give him power.

"No." He croaked out, barely loud enough to be heard.

"Excuse me?" Natalie said in disbelief, her hands clenching into fists.

"I said no, Natalie." He smiled more confidently.

"But-" She protested but Jesse held up a hand.

"I'm not done." He raised an eyebrow at her, "I will never be with you, ever again Natalie. You know why? Because you disgust me and Blaine is a million times better than you in every way. When I touch him, I don't feel ashamed and discontent with myself like I did when I touched you. I feel proud to be able to call that gorgeous, wonderful, intelligent, passionate, caring man mine. I wouldn't give him up for anything." Jesse did what he had failed to do a year ago, stand up for who he loved and what he believed in.

With that he packed up his backpack and walked out of the school and to his car, driving straight to Dalton. Well, straight in two hours to Dalton. On his way, he texted his parents, requesting they let the headmaster know that he would be transferring right away and that he was aware of a vacancy in one Blaine Anderson's room.

When he got there, Blaine was walking across the courtyard to eat his lunch. Then he spotted Jesse and ran over.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" He hugged the taller boy tightly around the waist. Jesse hugged him back, happily.

"I'm transferring here." He replied, kissing Blaine's cheek. Blaine's eyes widened as he pulled back to look at Jesse.

"What happened? I thought you loved Carmel?" He furrowed his eyebrows. Jesse shook his head slowly.

"I love how powerful it made me feel being popular. But that doesn't matter to me anymore. Natalie…she put up pictures of us making out and the whole school turned against me. So she told me I had to take her back. I said no and came here." He tangled his hands in Blaine's hair, trying to mess it up and let the curls out.

"So, we're roomates then?" Blaine asked, smiling broadly.

"Roomates." Jesse kissed him passionately on the lips.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: My lack of interest in writing this story further has caused me to make this the epilogue. I'd like to start other projects and finish up my other two fictions, of which, I am very proud and I recommend you check them out. The Only Exception (Blaintana) and 3 Seconds (CrissColfer). **

**Thank you all so much for being here through my process of writing this story. I love you all especially the one person, you know who you are, who gives constant long reviews. I can't tell you all how much you mean to me, just know that you are all incredible.**

**Thank you!**

**Review for the last time!**

Six months later.

"BLAINE! Have you seen my cap and gown?" Jesse called into the bathroom after he had torn their room apart looking.

"It's in the back of your closet, baby." Blaine stepped out of the shower, a towel around his waist and smiled at his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Thank you, B. I can't believe it's time to graduate." The grey-eyed man wrapped his arms around Blaine's wet form and kissed him softly.

"I can't believe I got enough credits to graduate early with you." Blaine grinned, kissing Jesse back before pulling away.

They both walked to their dressers, each throwing on jeans and a t-shirt before putting on their gowns.

Jesse had a maroon gown and navy blue cap and Blaine had a navy gown and a maroon cap. They were opposites clearly, just like in real life, but somehow fit together perfectly.

"Hey idiots, we're late!" Jeff called in their doorway and they ran outside with the rest of the warbler crew.

After a few amazing last performances by the Warblers before lining up to be called for graduation. Blaine and Jesse were at opposite ends of the line almost since Blaine's name was first.

"Blaine Anderson, class valedictorian and lead Warbler will now make the Class of 2012 speech." The headmaster announced and Blaine stepped up to the podium, looking down at his fellow classmates.

"Hey Class of 2012!" He smiled and everyone cheered. "I'm not going to make this a huge cliché so I'm going to keep it short. Now we've all seen each other in the halls, cat-called when we catch some PDA, and had secret crushes on each other we've kept."

Jesse looked up proudly at the love of his existence.

"We will always be very different, separate people. But what I have to say is this. All though we are different, we've got the time we spend apart to keep us in each others hearts! We are all important in making this world a better place. I hope we can do this together, let's compare at the 2022 reunion! Now let's get the hell out of here!" Blaine grinned as everyone burst into applause and then stood to be called on stage to graduate.

"The Class of 2012. Blaine Anderson, New York University!" The headmaster called and shook Blaine's hand before handing him a diploma.

The headmaster called up to the S's.

"Jesse , New York University!" He called and Jesse smiled proudly at Blaine before taking his diploma.

"The Class of 2012 everyone!" He said again and all the kids threw their caps into the air.

Jesse found Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Any regrets?"

"Never." Blaine shook his head and kissed Jesse on the lips, gently.

"So then I have a question for you Blaine Warbler." Jesse whispered and got down on one knee.

Blaine gasped.

"Now that we are moving to New York, where it's legal…will you marry me Blaine Everett Anderson?" Jesse pulled out a silver ring with a diamond.

"Yes, Jesse , I will!" Blaine kissed him softly on the lips as Jesse slid the ring on, handing Blaine another ring. Blaine slid the other on Jesse's finger.

And just like in The Little Mermaid.

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
